ashita no nadja continuacion
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: esta es la continuacion de este anime en la se cuenta como fue la vida de naja, desde que se marcho de la mansion de los preminger, sus idas y venidas entr la asristocrasia y su vida cencilla y la historia de sus luego de haber sido separados por el desto


Nadja volvió con la compañía dandelion y en uno de sus viajes les toco ir a Granada( España) ese lugar le hacia tener tan buenos recuerdos allí se había encontrado con su amiga Rosemary a quien ya había perdonado por haberla apartado de su madre y tiempo después había resultado ser hija de unos aristócratas de Francia y prometida de Fernando González hijo de unos aristócratas muy respetados en Granada, ella seguía siendo la heredera de la familia Preminger por mas que en un principio su abuelo quiso desheredarla pero luego decidió aceptarla con el pretexto de:

………..Flash Back…………….

-German no tuvo hijos por lo cual tu eres mi única heredera-dijo Earl Preminger

-Lo se-dijo resignada

-Por eso pensé que como toda Preminger debes estar comprometida a los 18, ¿tienes a alguien en mente?-pregunto su abuelo

-Si-respondió ella

-Y ¿se puede saber quien es?-dijo el duque

-Un aristócrata de Inglaterra-respondió calmada

-Ya se, es un Hardcour-dijo contento

-Si abuelo-dijo ella

-Por suerte tú si tienes sentido común, no como tu madre que se caso con un simple pianista-dijo fríamente

-No le permitiré dirigirse a mi padre en esos términos, por que si no hubiera existido esa unión muy probablemente usted no tendría heredero alguno y si me disculpa me marcho-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia para luego salir azotando la puerta

Lo último que escucho de su abuelo fue:

-Nadja vuelve aquí

……………Flash Back……………..

Ella había cambiado mucho esos años pasaba tiempo con su familia en Viena y tanbien iba de gira con la compañía Dandelion, se había transformado en una aristócrata envidiable no solo por su fortuna sino también por su figura (rasgos finos, alta, delgada y su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura) y por su atractivo hacia los hombres

Ella estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por las callejuelas (durante la siesta) que no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien evitando caerse debido a los buenos reflejos de esta quien la jalo hacia delante quedando ambas frente a frente, al observar sus ropas se dio cuenta que era un muchacho que no rebasaría los 21 años y entones escucho:

-Nadja¡¡¡-dijo notablemente sorprendido

Lo que hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos, entonces su corazón latió desenfrenadamente y sorprendida y feliz dijo:

-Keith¡¡¡

1 cap espero les guste y recuerden al primero en dejarme un rewis le dedico el siguiente y los contesto para los que no conocen Ashita no Nadja es un anime lo pueden encontrar en you tube dejen rewis

Bess

DemetriaMalfoy

Cap 2

Ella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos aquel hombre por el que tanto había esperado se encontraba junto a ella de nuevo en el mismo lugar la misma ciudad, el mismo país

-Esto no puede estar pasando –dijo para luego caer desmayada

-Nadja-dijo Keith mientras la cogia en brazos y decía:

-Nadja responde, vamos despierta-Que hago si la llevo con Dandelion pensaran que le sucedió algo, si la dejo aquí la puede encontrar un cualquiera y quien sabe que pase con ella y si me la llevo seguro se preocuparan por ella, bueno no tengo opción tendrás que venir conmigo linda dijo mientras caminaba con ella en brazos

………………Mientras tanto……………..

-Donde podrá estar Nadja no la veo desde la mañana, me dijo que iba dar un paseo y no regreso-dijo Kenoske preocupado

-Déjala ella fue a hacer lo que su corazón le manda, luego regresara-lo tranquilizo la abuela

-Esta bien pero si no vuelve para mañana, saldré a buscarla-dijo el desconfiado

………….En otra parte……………

Nadja despertaba para luego decir confundida:

-¿Qué me paso?, ¿Dónde estoy? y ¿Qué lugar es este?

-Por fin despiertas-dijo Keith

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto ella

-No me digas que no me recuerdas mi pequeño capullo-dijo el aludido mientras reía

-¿Leonardo?-pregunto ella

-No soy Leonardo y que tal "caballero de los ojos brillantes"-dijo el

Lo que hizo que ella pegara un grito y cayera de la cama para luego decir sorprendida mientras le latía desenfrenadamente el corazón

-Ahhh!!!!, como puede ser posible una persona que no veo desde hace 4 años aparece de la nada no lo puedo creer

Luego de eso el le ofreció algo de comer que ella acepto con gusto dado que no había comido por horas

-Dime tus sentimientos hacia mi no han cambiado cierto- dijo el muchacho

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo confundida

-todavía me amas-dijo calmado

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-dijo sorprendida

-Aquella vez que te arrebataron el broche aquí en Granada luego de volver de Alhambra tú me dijiste "Te quiero", mi pregunta es ¿Tu me amas a mi o amas a Francis?-dijo el

Luego de pensarlo un momento ella dijo:

-Keith yo…..-pero no pudo continuar por que el la silencio para luego decirle:

-No importa no te obligare a decírmelo ahora, solo te pido que tengas esto no lo abras ahora si no cuando estés sola, si no lo quieres puedes traerlo a la puerta de la casa yo lo entenderé sino nos veremos en Viena Nadja-dijo mientras le daba una cajita de terciopelo negro y la acompañaba a la puerta de la casa para despedirse

-¿Por qué iríamos a vernos en Viena ?-dijo confundida

-Pronto lo entenderás hasta pronto-dijo el

-Hasta pronto Keith-dijo para luego cruzar el umbral y desaparecer por la calle

Espero que les halla gustado perdón el retraso este cap va dedicado a Crepusculo_Fan97 y como ya saben si quieren que les dedique un cap tienen que ser el primero en dejarme un rewis y por favor dejen rewis

Bess

DemetriaMalfoy

Ella camino largo rato hasta llegar con Dandelion pero lo que le rondaba por la mente eran las palabras de Keith _**"si no lo quieres puedes dejarlo en la puerta de la casa, yo lo entenderé sino nos veremos en Viena Nadja"**_

-¿Por qué nos veríamos en Viena?, ¿que es lo que me a dado?-se preguntaba ella mientras cenaba con la compañía

-¿En que piensas Nadja?-dijo Kenoske

-En nada, saben no tengo mucha hambre creo que me iré a recostar, buen provecho-dijo levantándose de la mesa

-Que duermas bien-dijeron todos

-Gracias-dijo para luego entrar al carro

Luego intento dormirse pero su intriga producida por lo que le había dado Keith era tal que opto por rebuscar en los bolsillos de su vestido y luego saco dicha cajita y como una niña que esta frente a un tesoro la coloco sobre su cama y luego se sentó en esta, tomo la caja delicadamente entre sus manos y la abrió, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar dentro de esta un hermoso anillo de plata con un diamante en medio (el de la portada) y dijo:

-Esto es maravilloso, ves abuelo yo no te decepcionare, al fin lo que espere por tantos años se hará realidad, pero no se si esto le hará feliz a el yo no quiero obligarlo a nada, ¿además el no había declinado o no?-se pregunto mirando el estuche que tenia el emblema de la familia Hardcord

-Y si es así ¿Por qué tiene el este anillo y no Francis?, ¿Por qué?-dijo confundida

Y con esos interrogantes se durmió no sin antes colocarse el anillo, aceptando así la propuesta de Keith

………...A la mañana siguiente…………..

Despertó encontrándose con una grata sorpresa, según le dijo Kenoske estaban en camino a Viena por que pronto seria el baile de primavera y pensaban que a Nadja le gustaría estar en el

-Y estaban en lo cierto- dijo ella muy contenta

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Rita y el

- Hay una noticia que quiero comunicarle a mi madre y a mi abuelo-respondió feliz

- ¿Cuál?-preguntaron intrigados ellos

- Me voy a casar-dijo con aire soñador

-No me digas que el conde fue quien lo arreglo-dijo el

-¿Como puede ser una idea de el?, si se lo voy a comunicar yo-dijo algo enojada

…………Días después…...........

Ya llegamos-dijo el líder

-Que bien-dijo ella

-Bueno aquí te dejamos-dijo parando en la puerta de la mansión

-Adiós amigos-dijo bajando del carro para luego entrar a la mansión

Ni bien entro fue recibida por su madre quien dijo contenta:

-OH Nadja tanto tiempo sin verte

-Madre!!!!- dijo para luego ambas fundirse en un abrazo

Y luego dijo:

-No sabes cuantas cosas tengo que contarte, pero dime donde esta el abuelo

-En su despacho te acompaño-dijo siguiéndola

Espero que les guste este cap va dedicado a antoinette_black dejen rewis los respondo

Bess

DemetriaMalfoy

Luego de caminar un largo trecho llegaron al despacho de el duque quien dijo:

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Nadja abuelo, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto ella

-Claro adelante pasa-dijo el

Solo eso basto para que ella entrara y luego de saludarlo dijera:

-Abuelo tengo una noticia que contarte-dijo ella

- anda dila-dijo el secamente

-Pero antes quería hacerte una pregunta-dijo su nieta

-¿Cuál?-pregunto el

-Si hay dos hermanos y el mayor declina puede quedarse con el anillo familiar, ósea el que le entregara a su esposa el jefe de familia-dijo curiosa

-No todos los patrimonios, la herencia y las joyas familiares pasan a poseerlas el Hermano menor, si el hermano mayor las tiene es por que no declino

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo el

Pues veras yo me comprometí con un joven que según yo creía había declinado por eso la pregunta


End file.
